The Mysteries of the Past
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Sixth in Mystery Inc the Seconed Generation. When the kids discover a secret room what else will they find out. Join them as they discover the secrets of the past .
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pouring down when the twins arrived to pick up Jackie or in this case Holly.

"Morning Holly" they greeted.

"Hi" Holly replied pushing her brigh orange hood down as she took her place next to Daisy and Sammie.

"So who's ready for the weekend?" Daisy asked before brushing her hair again.

"It's only Tuesday Daisy" Taylor laughed from the drivers seat.

"Well I'm ready for the weekend" Daisy laughed as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"I'm with her" Holly laughed climbing out of the van.

"You're always ready for the weekend" Shaggy Jr agreed.

"Got that right SJ" Holly replied with a small gigglgo

Taylor gave Holly a knowing smile when Shaggy Jr wasn't looking. It seemed everyone but Shaggy Jr knew about Holly's crush.

"Can we go inside before my hair is ruined?" Daisy asked charging up the steps of the school without an answer.

"Well you heard her guys" Taylor laughed before leading the others inside.

"GUYS YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS"

"What is it Susie?" Holly asked as Susie stopped in front of them.

Susie was Spectra's daughter. She had purple hair and green eyes. She wore a pink dress with white boots.

"Oliver said he found a hidden room in the catacombs"

"Can we see?" Sammie asked wagging her tail in excitement.

"Come on" Susie replied waving them on.

They met Oliver at he door to the catacombs. He led them into the catacombs taking several turns and the elevator farther down before stopping at a wall.

"I thought you said you found a room" Daisy said in confusion.

"I did just watch this" Oliver said before sticking his hand right through the wall which rippled in response.

"Cool"

"What's inside?" Holly asked.

"Let's take a look" Oliver replied stepping through the magic entrance with the others.

Inside the small room was a brown wooden desk, a couple beanbags and a bookshelf with containers on the bottom shelf. Taylor stepped towards the shelf and pulled out one of the containers. She opened it to reveal art supplies and an old sketchbook with yellowing pages. Taylor picked it up and slowly began looking through it with the others watching over her shoulder.

"Hey that's Aunt Sibella" Shaggy Jr said.

"And that's my Mom" Susie said pointing at a picture of Spectra.

"Who does this belong to?" Daisy asked.

"I think I know" Taylor replied pointing at the back cover which read:

PROPERTY OF CHRISTINA.

"Guys I think we have a mystery to solve" Daisy declared.

"Let's go"

...

Note. This is a special story because around this time last year I was writing Scooby's Monster Adventure. At the time I had no idea how big it would be so this is a thank you/celebration story. I hope you enjoy . Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids arrived home later that day. As they got out of the van Taylor tucked the sketchbook under her arm and followed the others up the steps to the door.. They stepped inside the house to find the triplets on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys where's Mom and Dad?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"In the kitchen" Beatrice replied without looking away from the TV.

"Thanks"

In the kitchen Shaggy and Scooby were cooking and Christina was grading papers. She looked up from her work as the kids sat down at the table.

"How was school today?" she asked.

"Good"

"Well that's good"

"Oliver found a secret room in the catacombs" Daisy quipped catching Christina's attention.

"Did he now?" she asked putting away her work.

"Yeah and we found this" Taylor replied pushing the sketchbook across the table.

Christina's eyes grew wide as she picked up the book. She hadn't seen it in years.

"What's this about a secret room?" Shaggy asked having finished his food.

"You found my hiding place" Christina said as she flipped through her book.

"But why Mom?" Taylor asked.

"Well..."

...

Hot tears ran down Christina's face as she threw open the door to the catacombs. Sixteen years old and she couldn't stand up for herself. It was so humiliating. She'd rather get lost in the catacombs than face Toralie. Even after all the drama with Moanica she was still no better at defending herself . Tears in her eyes made it hard for her to see and she nearly ran into a wall. She did a 180 and ran into the elevator . After a few minutes she collided with a wall falling on her backside.

"Ouch" she moaned looking up at the wall in front of her.

Then she got an idea. Pushing herself up she waved her hand causing the wall to disappear. Christina stepped inside the newly created room and set to work. After all the furniture had been put in place she collapsed onto a purple beanbag and pulled out her history paper. It was free period so she wouldn't be missed. Looking up she created a "wall" to hide her room. Smiling to herself she returned to work.

...

"I went there to avoid confrontation. I also hid in there during the shadow eclipse"

"How come I've never heard about this?" Shaggy asked.

"I don't know it just never occurred to me to tell you" Christina said with a shrug.

"Oh"

"That room is how I got ahead in school and where I decided I'd like to teach" Christina said.

"Did anyone else know?" Taylor asked.

"No"

"not even Molly?"

"Nope"

"Wow" Holly gasped.

"There's a reason it's called my hiding place"

"We won't tell" Sammie said.

"We promise" Holly added while the others nodded.

"Thanks guys"

...

The next day during in free period Jackie found Taylor in the hiding place looking through more of Christina's things.

"Hey Taylor find anything interesting?" Jackie asked dropping to her knees beside her friend.

"Mom watched movies in here" Taylor replied pointing to the other container which was full of movies and a portable DVD player.

"Have you looked in the desk yet?" Jackie asked.

"No but you can"

"Thanks"

"Hey what's this?" Taylor cried.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a leg brace"


	3. Chapter 3

Christina's leg was killing her. She didn't want to go to school where everyone would see it. All because of Moanica she had to wear it. She hated the leg brace. Dracula promised it wasn't a permanent thing but it was awful. Christina could stand it. All the medicine and therapy. Come free period that day however Christina couldn't stand it any longer and slowly walked to her hiding place. Once inside she slowly sat down and proceeded to take off her leg brace and set it aside.

"Owww" she moaned looking at her leg.

Why did this happen to her? Why did Moanica do this to her? Christina turned to her desk and pulled out her binder.

"Better get to work"

...

"But why Mom?" Shaggy Jr asked later.

"I was very sick and it was supposed to help me" Christina explained.

"But why was it in there?"

"I got tired of wearing it"

"Was it that bad?"

"yes it was"

...

"So Christina what's with the brace?" Gory asked cornering Christina in the hall.

"I don't want to talk about it Gory" Christina replied.

"It's strange really considering Moanica can't affect monsters"

"I know that"

"But you're a half human freak" Gory sneered.

"Just go away already" Christina said tiredly.

"Fine I don't want to be seen with you anyway" Gory retorted before walking away.

Christina sighed happy that Gory was finally gone. A few minutes later Draculaura arrived.

"Christina Daddy's here to take you to the doctor" she announced.

"Great" Christina replied dryly as she gathered her things.

"Let me help" Draculaura said.

"No thank you Laura" Christina replied shutting her locker.

"But you can't carry it all on your own" Draculaura protested.

"Yes I can"

"You'll hurt yourself"

"No I won't"

"Yes you will"

"I DON'T NEED HELP" Christina cried upset.

"Okay I'm sorry I just don't want you to hurt yourself" Draculaura sighed.

"I'm glad you're trying to help but I'm not helpless Laura" Christina replied as they reached the front office where Dracula was waiting.

"Good luck Christina" Draculaura called.

"Thanks" Christina replied quietly

...

"Can I stop now?" Christina said in between gasps for air.

"Yes I suppose so" Dr Johonson replied.

Dr Johnson was one of the few humans who liked monsters. Since everyone thought Christina was half human he was the doctor they trusted.

"Thank you" Christina said as she got off the treadmill.

"So the good news is you're getting stronger"

"I can stop wearing the leg brace?"

"Not for another two months"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"It's only to help you"

"I'm tired of wearing it"

"I know"

...

"So you hid it there when you stopped wearing it?" Taylor asked.

"No I hid it there then said I lost it"

"Didn't Uncle Dracula get mad?"

"Very"

"Didn't it hurt?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"Yes but that's what pain pills are for" Christina replied simply.

"We're glad you got better Mom" Taylor said.

"I am too"


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later Taylor was trying to avoid Tony who kept pursing her. She did want to be rude to him but she just wasn't interested in him. That Tuesday though as Taylor walked down the hall to her locker Tony caught up to her and prevented her from escaping him.

"Hi Taylor" he greeted.

"Hello Tony" Taylor replied politely.

"So how's your day been going?" Tony asked.

"Fine"

"Got any plans tonight?"

"Yes I'm going to have a sleepover with Jackie and Daisy"

"Oh" Tony replied his ears falling in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Tony" Taylor replied.

"It's okay" Tony said his voice flat.

Tony then turned and walked away. As Taylor watched him walk away Sammie and Shaggy Jr arrived. Sammie looked from Taylor to where Tony had been with an amused look on her face.

"Poor guy" she mused.

"Oh please I told him I wasn't interested" Taylor replied as they begun walking.

"He can't seem to take a hint" Shaggy Jr said.

"You're telling me" Taylor laughed.

"Where's Jackie and Daisy?" Sammie asked looking around.

"Well they might be in the catacombs with Charlie" Taylor said trying to think.

"Let's check"

…...

* * *

Sure enough that's where they found their friends. Jackie was at the desk working on a history paper, Daisy and Charlie were seated next to the bookshelf looking through the old books.

"Anything interesting?" Taylor asked dropping next to Daisy.

"There's a list of inacuate things in this book"

"Let me see" Taylor prompted.

Christina had in fact kept a list about everything humans had gotten wrong.

"Look at this one" Taylor said with a laugh.

Christina had written:

I DON'T NEED BLOOD TO SURVIVE. WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?

"That sounds like Mom" Shaggy jr laughed.

"So about tonight's sleepover" Daisy started.

"Yeah?" Taylor asked.

"Are the triplets going to be home?"

"No they're going to Aunt Draculaura's" Taylor replied.

"Don't remind me" Charlie commented.

"Good luck Charlie" Jackie laughed.

"Hey look at this"

"What' d you find Sammie?"

Sammie held up a photo album.

"Cool"

"Let's look through it"

"Okay"

The kids gathered around to see the book. Taylor took the book from Sammie and gently opened it. The first picture that greeted them was one of Christina standing next to a crib. Inside the crib was Sibella as a tiny baby.

"Awe" the girls cooed.

"What's with girls and babies?" Charlie asked.

"Don't look at me" Shaggy Jr replied.

The next picture was of Christina on her tenth birthday. She was sitting in front of the cake with a huge smile on her face. Beside her was Draculaura and Sibella who appeared to be eyeing the cake ready to pounce.

Underneath the picture Christina had written.

 **Good cake right?**

Sibella had responded with.

 _Sure was._

 _ **Agreed.**_ Draculaura had said.

The kids laughed before looking at the next picture. This one was of Christina after her first race.

"She looks so happy" Jackie said.

"She's like that every year"

"Not this time" Shaggy Jr laughed.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"Dad's helping me build my own race car and I'm going to compete against Mom in the race this year"

"Cool"

"I don't think Mom will let him win" Taylor laughed.

"Well if you're going to compete you might find this interesting" Jackie said tossing Shaggy Jr a old sketch pad.

"Whoa this thing is full of short cuts and maps" Shaggy Jr gasped.

"Cool but we'll have to look at it later the bell is about to ring"

"Let's go then" Jackie said standing up and leading the others out.


	5. Chapter 5

When the twins arrived home that day they found the triplets and Shaggy but Christina was nowhere be seen.

"Hey, kids how was school?" Shaggy asked.

"Good where's Mom?" Taylor asked dropping her bag by the door.

"Where do you think she is?" Shaggy asked with a smile.

"Race practice" the twins laughed.

"Speaking of the race do you want to work on your car SJ?" Shaggy asked standing.

"Sure"

"I'll help these three pack for tonight" Taylor added coming to stand behind the triplets.

"Thanks, Taylor"

No problem"

...

* * *

In the garage, a large tarp had been thrown over Shaggy Jr's car which was, in fact, the old werewolf car Shaggy had once driven. Shaggy Jr pulled the tarp off the car so they could begin work on it.

"Are you sure Mom won't mess with it?" Shaggy Jr asked as they got out their tools.

"To be honest no"

"Gee thanks, dad" Shaggy Jr laughed nervously.

"Well, she hasn't done anything yet has she?"

"No"

"See?"

"You think Mom will be mad if I win?"

"Of course she won't be mad SJ she'll be very proud of you"

"Wasn't she mad the year we were born because she couldn't race?"

"No"

"Are you lying?"

"No Dracula even offered to change the date of the race so she could participate but she refused'

"Wow"

"I know"

The two worked in silence. Shaggy Jr couldn't tell how much time passed before Shaggy announced that they were officiallyShaggy done with their work.

"But what about the paint job?"

"That's the fun part"

Shaggy Jr rushed inside and came to a halt once he saw how much food was on the counter. there were popcorn balls, smores and bowls of sweets.

"Don't even think about it SJ" Taylor warned from behind him.

"I can't even have just one?"

"You can after you wash your hands" Taylor said looking at her brother who's hands were black and slimy.

"Fair enough" Shaggy Jr replied as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink.

As Shaggy Jr began eating his treat the front door opened and Christina walked in earning squeals from the triplets.

"Hello everyone" Christina greeted hugging Beatrice.

"How was practice Mom?" Shaggy Jr asked in between bites of his candy bar.

"Let's just say you're going down son" Christina laughed as Shaggy came in.

After washing up Shaggy greeted Christina with a kiss to which the triplets gagged. The triplets then ran into the living room and grabbed their overnight bags.

"We're ready to go Mom" Nathen announced happily.

"Good we'll leave after I change okay?"

"Okay"

...

Christina emerged from her room a few minutes later wearing a red sweater, blue jeans and fur lined boots since it was cold outside. She grabbed her keys and gave Shaggy a kiss before leaving with the triplets in tow. Once they'd gone Shaggy Jr returned to the garage to finish their work and Taylor continued getting ready for her sleep over. Tonight was going to be busy. Outside in the garage Shaggy Jr was busy repainting the werewolf car. He couldn't wait for race day.


	6. Chapter 6

Race day had soon arrived and Shaggy Jr couldn't be more nervous. There was a whole crowd out there eager to see the race. Shaggy Jr had left early with Christina to get ready for the race. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Christina drop onto the bench next to him.

"Hi Mom"

"You're nervous aren't you SJ?" Christina asked with a small smile.

"No" Shaggy Jr replied trying his best to sound brave.

Christina only laughed before saying.

"It's okay to be nervous. I was nervous at my first race"

"Really?"

"You bet"

"There's just so many people out there"

"It's okay you'll do great"

"Against you? Not likely"

"Listen SJ as your mother I'm going to be proud of you no matter the outcome _but as_ your competition, I will say you're going down" Christina replied.

"I wouldn't bet on that just yet Mom" Shaggy Jr laughed before giving Christina a hug.

"Racers to your vehicles" Brunch announced. suddenly.

"Good luck you're going to need it," Christina said before leaving.

"We'll see Mom"

* * *

Shaggy Jr climbed into his now completely remodeled racecar happy with the results. The car had been repainted black and red and now showcased a red wolf silhouette on each side. The horns had also been removed as Shaggy Jr had never liked them in the first place. He started the car and took his place behind Christina in the starting lineup.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Taylor and everyone else was excitedly talking about the race.

"Taylor, do you think your mom will beat SJ?" Daisy asked.

"I have absolutely no idea Daisy. Heck, I don't even know who I should be cheering for this year" Taylor replied while rocking back and forth in anticipation.

"How about I cheer for your mother and you can cheer for SJ?" Shaggy suggested as he came back from the concession stand with arms full of snacks.

"Okay" Taylor agreed in relief.

"But Dad who should we cheer for?" Beatrice asked looking up from her book.

"Whoever you want to win" Shaggy replied before digging into his food.

"Well, I'm going to cheer for Mom," Nathen declared.

"I'll cheer for SJ" Luke decided.

"I won't cheer it hurts my throat" Beatrice decided after a few minutes.

"Look it's starting" Jackie cried.

The kids watched as the cars took their places and laughed as Dracula reluctantly handed Vanapira the starting gun before hiding himself. As soon as the shot was fired the racers zoomed past. In the passenger seat of Shaggy Jr's car was Christina's old cheat book. Christina had no idea he even knew about it. He knew he had to be on high alert for tricks played by the others. It wasn't long before the foul play started. He watched as his mother drove her bike right over the other cars. In response the mummy tried to pull her back but he failed as Christina stomped the gas and flew away.

Shaggy Jr watched as the other racers focused on sabotaging each other's chances at winning. They'd seemly forgotten about him. He used this to his advantage. He tried to find his mother only to discover she'd disappeared. He figured she'd taken a shortcut or was in front. He opened the cheat book and discovered a hidden path was in the near by woods. The shortcut would take him into the swamp cutting his race time in two. Before he could take the path he had to take out the witches who were in front of him. He considered his options before selecting to use the rockets that were built in to blaze past them. This was not expected by the witches whose car was flipped over from the force.

He then made a sharp left into the woods. The woods were dark and murky. Shaggy Jr shuddered when he heard the bubbling of the toxic swamp water near by. Then he saw something up ahead. He blocked out to focus on what he saw. His mother. Clearly she seemed to have the same idea. Christina realized she was being followed and without looking behind her started firing.

"Since when did she get misiles?" Shaggy Jr cried as he swevered to avoid being hit.

"Last Monday SJ" Christina laughed.

He'd forgotten how good her hearing was. She wanted to play dirty? He was happy to oblige. He floored the gas pedal and zoomed past her.

"You're going to regret that son" Christina laughed as the ground opened up before Shaggy Jr spewing toxic liquid.

He was at a loss. What could he do? Then he remembered something. Christina loved to play tricks on other racers so maybe it wasn't real.

"Here goes nothing"

He sighed in relief when he passed through the illusion unscathed. He had lost track of his mother however. Soon he exited the woods swinging in front of Elsa who was racing in her fathers place now. Elsa upon seeing him tried to zap him with lightning. When that failed she destroyed the bridge in front of Shaggy Jr. Imagine her surprise when he flew right over it while the others behind him fell into the pit she'd created. He was now in the last leg of the course against his mother as they neared the finish line. As the finish line came into view he realized he only had one shot. He fired a ray at Christina that was so powerful it caused her bike to fly up into the air and for Christina to fall onto the track hard. He winced when he heard the cracking noise. He looked back to see Shaggy rush to help Christina.

"Keep going SJ" Christina called weakly.

Shaggy Jr nodded and stomping the gas flew over the finish line.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Shaggy Jr did when he got out of his car wasn't run to accept the trophy instead he jogged over to where Christina was sitting on the track. Sibella was bandaging her arm while Elsa (Who'd finally gotten out of the pit) was wrapping her right leg.

"Mom I-"

"I'm so proud of you SJ" Christina cut in.

"But I-"

"Won the race"

"But you're-"

"Going to be just fine in two or so days"

"She's right, now go get your trophy" Sibella added.

So Shaggy Jr went over to the stage to accept his trophy. Afterwards, he was swarmed by his friends and family members.

"How did you make it over that pit?" Daisy asked still blown away.

"I'll show you," Shaggy Jr said leading them over to his car.

"How?" Beatrice asked impatiently.

"Press that button" Shaggy Jr instructed Daisy.

Daisy was surprised when large black and red bat wings popped out of the car.

"Cool," she said.

"I know"

"Guy's, look," Taylor said pointing up at the sky.

"Oh great" Jackie sighed looking at the thick rain clouds.

As the rain started Holly appeared.

"Hey who won the race?" she asked pulling her orange hood over her head as the moved onto the covered stage.

"SJ" Daisy announced.

To Shaggy Jr's surprise, Holly nearly crushed him in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you" she squealed.

"Th-thanks Holly" Shaggy Jr said catching his breath when she finally let go of him.

"Seriously I knew you could do it. You're just so smart and cute and awesome and-" Holly rambled on.

"Holly," Velma said walking up.

"Yeah"

"Come on your dad's waiting inside"

"Yes ma'am"

When the two had gone inside Shaggy Jr asked:

"Did she call me cute?"

In response, Taylor smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch like, what was that for?"

"She likes you, idiot! She has since we were ten" Taylor cried out in annoyance.

"Really?"

"YES," Daisy replied.

"You're right I'm an idiot" Shaggy Jr laughed.

"Come on everyone's waiting for us"

* * *

So let me get this straight Holly likes me but Jackie doesn't?" Shaggy Jr asked Taylor.

"Yep"

"Wow"

"I know"

"Where is Holly anyway?" Daisy asked looking around.

"Where do you think?" Sammie laughed.

The kids slipped away from the party and climbed the stairs to Christina's old room which still looked the exact same as it had when she was in high school. This is where Taylor and Beatrice slept when they stayed the night. The kids found Holly curled up on the bed with a mp3 player in her hand.

"Hey, why aren't you downstairs?" Taylor asked when she got Holly's attention.

"I just needed some alone time and I like it in here"

"It's surprising to think Mom used to listen to rock music" Shaggy Jr commented looking at the various Hex Girls posters.

"It's not surprising" Taylor disagreed pointing to a picture of their parents at a Hex Girls concert.

"Eh," Shaggy Jr shrugged.

"Isn't this technically your room now Taylor?" Daisy asked.

"Beatrice and I share it when we stay the night"

"Then why don't you redecorate it?"

"I think it's cool"

"Kids?" Christina asked poking her head in.

"Hi Mom"

"What are you all doing up here?"

"We came to find Holly"

"Oh"

"I still can't believe this used to be your room Mom" Shaggy Jr said.

"Well believe it SJ" Christina laughed.

"You look so happy in this picture" Daisy commented looking at the picture of Christina and Shaggy.

"I was," Christina said with a smile.

"Can we hear about it?"

"Later come on they're serving dessert," Christina said.

* * *

 **Review, please.**


	8. Chapter 8 FINAL CHAPTER

"Will you tell us the story now?" Taylor asked once they'd gotten home.

"I'd love to," Christina replied sitting down on the couch with Shaggy while the kids gathered around them.

"I remember it like it was yesterday"

* * *

Christina was still sleeping when Sibella opened the door one Saturday morning. Christina looked so funny hanging off her bed with her hair over her face and drool trailing down her mouth. Sibella debuted on waking her at all but decided to do it anyway. She stepped into the hall and picked up Sandy. She brought the puppy into Christina's room and set her down. Sandy began licking Christina's face causing her to laugh before falling right out of her bed. Sitting up Christina untangled herself from the blanket and wiped the drool from her face before standing. The clothes she'd wore to bed were now wrinkled and messy but she could've cared less.

"Good Morning Sibella" Christina greeted with a yawn.

"Morning sleepy head breakfast is ready"

"But I was supposed to cook," Christina protested.

"Shaggy decided to cook"

"Well then let's eat" Christina laughed following Sibella to the kitchen.

Shaggy was setting the table when the two arrived. Upon their entry, he stepped to greet them planting a kiss on Christina's cheek before returning to work.

"Let me help," Christina said but Shaggy stopped her.

"Like, no way"

"why not?"

"Because I'm going to treat you to a special day today and that means no work" Shaggy explained.

Christina was surprised, to say the least. She looked at Sibella who smiled innocently in return.

"You're in on this aren't you?"

"We all are" Phantasma squealed floating into the kitchen.

"Shaggy when's breakfast?" Winnie asked poking her head in.

"Right now"

...

* * *

After breakfast had been eaten Christina got ready for the day. When she stepped out of her room she was wearing her favorite Hex Girls top, Faded jeans and, black boots She returned to the living room to find everyone had gathered there like they were awaiting something.

"What?" Christina asked as she sat down next to Shaggy.

"I have a surprise for you Christina" Shaggy replied with a smile.

"What is it?"

"Well, I know for a fact that a certain band is playing back home. So Draculaura and I arranged for tickets"

"You don't mean-"

"We're going to a Hex Girls concert"

Christina's Jaw dropped. Then much like a child on Christmas, she jumped up dancing around the living room with a look of pure joy on her face. Shaggy could only smile at her reaction. He was happy that she was happy.

"Thank you" Christina cried before planting a kiss on Shaggy's cheek.

"Hey don't I deserve better than that?" Shaggy asked playfully.

"of course you do" Christina agreed.

The others clapped as fireworks filled the room.

"Does that happen every time they kiss?" Sugie asked.

"Most of the time" Winnie explained.

"Come on let's go," Shaggy said when he and Christina broke apart.

* * *

They soon arrived at the concert venue where Christina's friends were waiting.

"You're finally here" Draculaura squealed giving Christina a hug.

"I still can't believe you set this up" Christina replied.

"I thought you'd like it"

"This is one long line, though" Frankie commented.

"Oh, who cares" Christina squealed excitedly.

"Christina's right" Clawdeen agreed.

"Can we sit down my feet are killing me" Cleo whined.

Christina laughed before waving her hand creating chairs for everyone.

"Thank you Christina" Cleo sighed taking a seat/

"How long until the concert starts?" Clawdeen asked checking her phone.

"The doors open in three hours," Draculaura said.

"THREE HOURS?" Cleo shrieked.

"Well yeah" Draculaura shrugged dismissively.

"But but"

"Oh calm down" Frankie replied

"I was going to go shopping later," Cleo said dramatically.

"Cleo you can go shopping any other day of the week" Christina laughed.

"True"

"Good thing I bought this" Christina said pulling her fairy tale book out of thin air.

"Will you read to us?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure"

* * *

The time flew by for Christina who spent the wait reading and listening to Shaggy talk about past cases. Once the doors opened Christina grabbed Shaggy and pulled him inside excitedly.

"Christina, calm down" Frankie laughed as they took their seats.

"I don't think she can calm down," Shaggy said.

"So excited," Christina said.

"We noticed" Clawdeen laughed.

"Shh, it's starting," Cleo said as fog filled the stage and one by one the band appeared.

Christina couldn't be any happier as she sang along and took pictures. Shaggy smiled to himself. It'd been extremely hard to hide this from Christina but he'd done it and it paid off. Christina was able to enjoy the night with her best friends and her boyfriend. The others started betting on when Christina's voice would give out but it never did despite all the singing and screaming she was doing. As the concert came to an end Frankie snapped a picture of Christina and Shaggy so they would remember the day.

* * *

 **Okay, I think that oughta be the end to this story. Next story we'll return to the mysteries. Fun fact in one of my first idea's Christina was a member of the Hex Girls. In fact, I revided that concept in Christina's secret story. Please review.**


End file.
